If Then We Met
by Silent Kill Z
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sai have been transported somewhere unknown while searching for Kakashi. They get separated. They must find each other and Kakashi quickly! During the time, Naruto runs into a few people. Friends and Foes. Not to mention a Akatsuki member is with them and they have to bring him back to their world as well without trying to fight or letting him get Naruto. YAOI


**Warning: This is a Inuyasha X Naruto fanfiction yaoi! I encourage you all to join me in helping the Naruto X Inuyasha yaoi fanfics grow! There are so few fanfic yaoi for them :(  
**

 **I just starting watching Inuyasha btw, but I've learned enough and Sango will not be traveling with them. The Naruto characters are from Shippuden. I know more about Naruto than Inuyasha. Please do not leave review like "That can never happen" and such. Cuz I can make it happen.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inuyasha rested in a tree beside the well waiting for the return of Kagome. She wanted to go back home for some reason. He wasn't really listening to her. He just wanted her to finish up so she could help him find the missing shards. Inuyasha hated when she would do this. It happened a lot. Kagome would always leave him by the well while she went home or somewhere else to do or get something. It was irritating. He was frustrated and bored. I was just him, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo. She had Shippo him with her and Miroku was at some village doing who knows what. "How much long are they gonna be!? Its almost night!" He frowned.

Kagome had completely forgot about the impatient Inuyasha and was showing Shippo a bit about her world. They both were in her room, looking outside her window at the night sky. "Your world is beautiful! So many lights." Shippo said in amazement. "Why thank you. I agree, it is more beautiful at night then day." Shippo yawned and Kagome noticed then she remembered. "Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up Shippo and ran out of her house towards the well. Once she made it there, she jumped into it.

Inuyasha was about to fall asleep until he heard her climbing the well. Inuyasha quickly got up and bent over it frowning. "What where you doing!? I've been waiting all day!" Kagome got out of the well with Shippo and frowned back at him. "I have a life a home too! And I told you already! You just don't listen!" She shouted at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Where is Miroku?" Shippo asked to change the subject. "At some village." Was all Inuyasha said. Kagome got Shippo and her bike, that she also had sitting next to the well, and left. "Wait! You don't even know the way!" Inuyasha chased after them.

* * *

"What are you doing? I thought you said you were going to train with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she crossed her arm and looked at Naruto who was eating. "I am. I just got hungry. Is that a crime?" Naruto shrugged. Sakura groaned as she took him by his collar and dragged him away. "No! Wait! Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he reached for his food.

Sakura and sad faced Naruto were in the woods. They both ran into Sai. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Sai shrugged and began walking deeper into the woods. "Follow me though. I have something to show you. Kakashi was looking at it, but we haven't heard from him since he went to check it out." The two other team 7 members followed after their comrade.

 _"I hope Kakashi-sensei is ok."_ Saskura thought to herself. "I think he ran into one of the Akatsuki members, but I'm not sure." Sai said as they ran to the crime scene. Sakura began pouting and Naruto noticed. "Cheer up Sakura! Kakashi-sensei is tough. I know he is gonna be fine." Sakura smiled at Naruto and nodded. "He is right. Kakashi is a Jounin and known almost everywhere. He can handle himself." Sai added in. This made Sakura feel even better, but guilty for doubting him. _"Even though, the Akatsuki will still be troublesome for him. No matter how skilled he is, they are no different."  
_ Sai glared at the thought.

They came at a stop when they witnessed a huge crater in the ground. Tress were broken. Dirt was in the air. The area looked completely destroyed. Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes widened. "Look." Sai said pointing to some kind of gem or crystal in the center. Naruto ran towards it. "Naruto! Don't be an idiot!" Sakura shouted at him as she followed close behind him and Sai as well. Naruto was first to get as close to it, soon they all circled it. "What is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. "A crystal?" Sai suggested. Sakura looked at it as if experimenting on it just by looking. It was a purple like color. It looked as if it was once whole or a part of something. "Is this something that might have something to do with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him. "Maybe, but where would he be?" "It may have something to do with his where abouts." Sai said. Naruto stared at it as Sakura and Sai continued talking. "How did you know about this?" Sakura asked him. "The Fifth Hokage asked me to check on Kakashi. Before that he was heading in this direction in a rush when he pasted me." Naruto reached for it. "Whats the big idea? Its just a crystal." He picked it up. "Naruto! Wait!" It was too late. In a flash of purple and white light, they were engulfed in it before...

They vanished.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku sat at a table in the home of a villager, eating the food that was prepared for them. "Thank you for saving our village munk. We are forever in your debt." They young woman exited the room and left them alone. "What did you do?" Kagome asked him in confusion. "Don't worry about it. Its fine now." He smiled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. Before they knew it, the Earth rumbled and the sound of Thunder and Lightening appeared, but there was no storm. _"That's strange."_ Inuyasha stood up and ran out of the house. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kagome yelled at him.

Naruto laid on the ground with cut all over his body. He was badly injured for he had fell from a great height and laid on rocks and (probably poisonous) thorns. He landed head first onto the ground. "I...I can't...I can't move my body." Naruto struggled sitting up. "Where's... Sakura and Sai? I lost them too?" He fell back down as his vision blurred. "That's just great." He mumbled. Before he completely blacked out, he could see a guy with long white hair and golden eyes looked down at him.

Sakura struggled to sit up as she quickly looked around. "W-what's going on here? Wait a minute. Naruto? Sai?" She looked around for her comrades and quickly stood up. "Naruto! Sai!" She shouted their names. Sakura almost teared up at the thought of losing them. She hurried and sucked it up and began walking. "Well, sitting or standing around wouldn't help me at all!" She began walking. She saw a figure in the distance and slowly walked towards it. "Sai?" She whispered to herself and prepared with a kunai. But it was not him. Sakura soon saw the figure completely and dropped her kunai. Tears streamed down her eyes and a smiled appeared on her face. She was not alone.

Sai stood in the middle of a open field. No sign of his friends anywhere. "Are they around anywhere?" He asked himself. He took out his blank scroll and began drawing. He held up two figures and said, "Ninja art, super beast scroll." A bird peeled itself off of the paper until it was completely detached. Sai swiftly got on it and flew up into the air. "I hope they are alright though." He looked down below. It didn't look like the Hidden Leaf... or any other place. "Naruto... you fool." Sai sighed as he continued his search.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How did you like it? There is a twist in it already. Think carefully when reading. Or else you'll just think what I want you to think. ;)**

 **Please review and give me your opinion on it. I really do hope you like it and I'm excited to read your reviews! Lets see who reviews first. I will respond to them in the next chapter.**


End file.
